Super Smash Bros Ultimate: Enter The New Hunters
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. Part 3 of the Assist Trophy Promotion series. To combat the strange discolored fighters, the Smashers are being brought together. Maybe some more help can make the fight easier.


**Vile: Wow! Getting that ARMS trailer out really DID help me get this done! I guess I just needed a bit of a jumpstart, heh heh. Anyway, welcome back to the Assist Trophy Promotion series, and there's a special element to this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Enter the New Hunters

Within a metropolitan city, chaos was currently ensuing. Numerous fighters, all having completely wrong colorations, were wantonly attacking each other on a large highway, destroying everything nearby as their heterochromatic eyes showed little more than wild fury. A Donkey Kong slammed a car down on top of a Charizard. A King K. Rool punched an Isabelle clean into a piece of the highway, only for her to yank him into the same wall with her fishing rod. A Bayonetta stomped the road with Madama Butterfly's foot, causing part of it to break and send a Mario and a Yoshi down into the abyss below. It was nothing but raw, attempted bloodshed in a bloodless world.

Watching from on top of a nearby building was a small group of Smashers, all of them looking on in horror: Mega Man, Samus, Little Mac, and even Dark Pit. Crazy Hand descended into view above them, the group turning to face him, and he pointed at the distorted fighters. However, as he did, an orb of energy sailed around him before orbiting the Smashers, stopping in front of Mega Man. The robot gazed at the orb before nodding, motioning to the others before leaping off the building, followed by his companions and the orb. Upon landing, the strange fighters turned to face them, only to be assaulted by Samus's missiles, Little Mac's punches, and Dark Pit's arrows. One Snake managed to dodge the attacks, only to hear the stomp of Mega Man's metal foot, as well as the charging of his Buster. However, as he charged energy, the orb came to a stop near him… and another charging sound was heard, blue energy gathering into the orb as it began to shift and change. Narrowing his eyes, Mega Man waved his Buster around, the orb's new arm appearing to mimic his movements, before both of them pointed their arms forward… and the figure jumped, startling the Snake. "NOW!" A voice shouted. Mega Man fired his Charge Shot, and the figure above finally took its form… greatly resembling Mega Man himself, only older and more advanced, firing a shot of his own that covered the screen…

* * *

**CHARACTER SPLASH: MEGA MAN X CHARGES INTO ACTION!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Music: Smash Ultimate's Remix of Mega Man X1's Opening Stage*

Mega Man X landed on the Wily Castle stage, pointing his X Buster to both sides briefly. "It's a miracle that I could come back." He said as he saw a discolored Luigi land in front of him. "I'll do my part to stop this madness!" As he said this, he fired three X Buster shots at Luigi, jumped over an incoming fireball, then dashed ahead before sending out an energy duplicate, Soul Body, to knock him away. However, more discolored opponents appeared in front of him: Cloud, Piranha Plant, and Wario. "It never seems to end, does it?"

Despite his dislike of the conflict, X didn't let up, pulling from his vast collection of weapons. "Speed Burner!" He launched two quick moving fireballs at Piranha Plant, torching it. "Ray Claw!" Cloud was intercepted when he tried to descend on him, hit by a blade of light energy. "Crystal Wall!" Placing his hand on the ground, he made a wall of crystal rise up to strike Wario. "Spike Ball!" He threw a spiked orb behind him in mid-air to hit a sneaky Fox. "Storm Tornado!" As he fell, he launched a tornado beneath him, giving him enough lift to recover. "Aiming Laser!" A crosshair locked onto Pikachu before X blasted it with a multi-hit laser. "Yammar Option!" He swiped his arm and generated three dragonflies around him that pelted Olimar with shots. Then, he began charging up energy, his Buster crackling with energy. "…EXPLOSION!" As Bowser landed right in front of him, X unleashed a power burst of energy, slowly crawling ahead to strike and obliterate him.

The scene then switched to Central Highway, where X and the original Mega Man were busy in an 8-Player match with various discolored opponents. "Watch out!" X cried, leaping in and snaring a R.O.B. that was closing in on Mega Man with the Strike Chain, throwing it away. "There's too many of them! Time to change tactics!" Firing off a random shot, X began charging energy again. Then, he began dashing toward a Squirtle. "Eat this!" He stopped dead in his tracks and launched a Soul Body again, but this time on impact, it uppercutted the Squirtle, knocking it clear out of existence. X continued to make use of his Charge Shot, upgrading various attacks into new ones: He threw out a constant Tornado Fang drill in mid-air, struck the ground to create a large Frost Shield to damage an incoming Ganondorf, and even surrounded himself in Rolling Shield to tank Roy's Up Air before landing right on his head for damage. Before anyone knew it, X had grabbed the Smash Ball, letting out a yell before equipped his Second Armor. "Damage… critical!" Energy began to emanate from all parts of his body. "GIGA CRUSH!" Throwing out his arms, X unleashed powerful rays of energy against all the discolored fighters, turning the screen white…

*Trailer Footage*

X collapsed from the strain of using his ultimate move, panting heavily as the Second Armor vanished from his body. Mega Man rushed over, checking on him to see if he was all right, making X smile from his concern. However, a familiar charging sound made them both freeze. Slowly looking up, they locked eyes with the charging of a discolored Mega Man's Mega Buster pointed right at them. Eyes full of anger, the alternate Mega Man stomped one foot forward as it readied its unseen trigger…

A slash of green cut across the darkness.

The alternate Mega Man's cannon charge slowly began to die as its body went rigid, shaking uncontrollably. It began to fall over, but its body disintegrated before it could hit the ground, the apparent Spirit within exploding. Mega Man and X took a moment to realize what had just happened, but X smiled when he realized who had just saved them: A familiar robot with long blonde hair, red armor, a green saber, and a Z on one shoulder pad, who twirled his saber and held it to his side with a smile.

* * *

**Character Splash: ZERO MAKES THE CUT!**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Music: Smash Remix of Zero's Battle Theme from Mega Man X2*

"I thought you two would need a bit of help." Zero said as he landed on Central Highway as well, slashing a fake Mario three times with his Z-Saber. "I don't know what knocked me out of that Assist Trophy, but I'm not gonna complain. Bring it on!" He leapt toward an Diddy Kong and slashed downward to intercept them as it jumped toward X and Mega Man, landing in front of them. "Shippuga!" He dashed at a Meta Knight and did a slash that turned his saber pink, striking him multiple times. "Kuuenzan!" He did a 360-degree spin in mid-air to slash two opponents. "Tenshouzan!" A jump went into an upward slash to recover. "Rakusaiga!" With another jump, he plunged his saber toward the ground to strike a Corrin. "Genmurei!" Surging his saber, he sent a powerful laser blade forward, striking a Shulk.

Zero then landed on another stage… but he looked different. His armor looked more like a shirt over a bodysuit-clad body, his helmet looked different, his eyes were now black, and his Z-Saber had turned into a triangle shape. "Relax, X. That's some other version of me." Zero said as the robot used some of the same moves he did. "He's got his own weapon and moves, which I can use, too." As he said this, the alternate Zero thrust a spear with the Z-Saber on the end forward to hit Luigi, only to make it extend twice for more hits. A Samus launched a Charge Shot right before hitting the ground, but the alternate Zero quickly spun a chain-like weapon around above him, and when the shot hit the weapon, it was actually bounced back at her. The alternate Zero then suddenly began using a pair of tonfas against a shielding Kirby, hitting multiple times, but the last hit broke the shield.

"Thanks for the warm-up, other me." Zero said as the alternate Zero seemingly left. "I can take this from here!" The original Zero rushed toward the downed Kirby before his hand suddenly glowed, and then he grabbed Kirby. Energy was slowly absorbed from Kirby by Zero until he blasted him off his hand, causing his saber to turn white, and when he went into another Genmurei attack, the saber turned blue and the resulting laser blade actually froze Kirby solid. In the meantime, the alternate Zero, whose saber was also white, immediately dropped from the sky with Rakusaiga, his saber having turned yellow. He missed Link, but the saber's impact sent out two electric sparks across the ground to zap him, and without missing a beat, he went after an incoming Ness with Tenshouzan, the saber turning red and sending him higher while burning Ness from the slash. "Let's finish this!" Zero cried, having grabbed the Smash Ball, before sending out a transparent blue field that caught Daisy, Richter, and Isabelle inside. Warping them all to a strange green location, Axl warped in next to Zero and began blitzing all their foes with shots from his pistols while Zero slashed them all with his enlarged saber. Then, with one final slash, Zero knocked them all clean off the stage, twirling his Z-Saber around after they were gone. "No sweat."

*Trailer Footage*

The various bodies of the discolored fighters slowly reduced to nothingness, the strange entities controlling them exploding, peace returning to the area. Mega Man X and Zero fistbumped before turning to the original Mega Man, who merely smiled and gave them a thumbs-up as Samus, Little Mac, and Dark Pit approached, having finished with the ones they had been fighting. Crazy Hand's mirthful giggle sounded as the hand descended into view, giving them all a thumbs-up three times in rapid succession. However, something caused the hand to react, slowly turning around and looking up, recoiling in what seemed like horror. Up in the cloud-filled sky, something could be seen, occupying part of the dark blue sky with a noticeable black patch. Clenching, Crazy Hand quickly slashed open a portal and pointed at it, and the Smashers nodded, rushing through it. The hand followed suit, the portal closing behind it… watched from above by two red eyes within a cloud of darkness, an eerie rattling being heard…

* * *

**Smash Schematics: Mega Man X**

**Game/Series:**_ Mega Man_ (specifically _Mega Man X_, of course)

**Series Symbol:** A gear.

**Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 27 (equals: Bowser Jr., Wario, Samus, etc.)

**Battle Intro:** Warps in as blue energy, doing his usual pose when he enters a level in Mega Man X4-X6.

**Victory Theme:** A shortened version of the Stage Clear theme from Mega Man X Legacy Collection.

**Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Clenches both fists before doing a typical victory pose from his own games, punching the sky with a smile while saying "Mission accomplished!"  
Victory Pose 2: Takes a deep breath before holding his arms by his sides in a victory pose from Mega Man X8, saying "Time to go home."  
Victory Pose 3: Charges up energy while waving his Buster arm around, firing the Charge Shot when his name appears on-screen.

**Character Gimmick:** By holding down either the A or B Button after a move has been used, X will begin to charge up his energy. By releasing the button while holding the Control Stick in line with whatever move he'd use if the button was pressed, X will unleashed a charged version of said move with altered properties, though the damage output is usually not affected. Holding a charge causes X to move slightly slower, and he cannot attack until the charge is used. Smash attacks cannot be used with a held charge: They must be charged via the correct input. Only one charged attack can be active at a time.

**Palettes**

Palette 1: Default color scheme

Palette 2: Red and white armor (Speed Burner)

Palette 3: Yellow armor (Ray Claw/Ray Splasher)

Palette 4: Purple and gray armor (Aiming Laser)

Palette 5: Green and pink armor (Spike Ball)

Palette 6: Black and red armor (Meteor Rain)

Palette 7: Pink armor (Explosion)

Palette 8: Brown armor (Crystal Wall)

**Moveset**

Standing attack: Fires X Buster shots, much like Mega Man would. If Charged, X will fire a Charge Shot that does more damage and knockback, but less knockback than Mega Man's Side Smash.  
Side Tilt: Identical to his Standing attack.  
Up Tilt: Uses Meteor Rain, launching a small orb of water upwards, which will quickly fall back down. When Charged, the water ball will bounce in place for a moment.  
Down Tilt: Uses Crystal Wall, sprouting a small crystal in front of him to hit opponents. When Charged, the attack has wind-up, but the crystal is larger and does more damage.  
Dash attack: Immediately stops while using Soul Body, forming a ghostly "silhouette" right in front of himself to damage opponents. When Charged, the silhouette will keep moving before vanishing with an uppercut.

Neutral Air: Identical to his Standing attack.  
Forward Air: Uses Tornado Fang, launching a small drill projectile in front of him that continues moving, exploding after dealing a few hits to an enemy. When Charged, X instead shoves a larger drill in front of him, foregoing range in favor of more damage.  
Back Air: Uses Spike Ball, launching a small spike ball behind him that returns quickly. When Charged, the ball instead drops to the ground and will bounce a bit before vanishing.  
Up Air: Uses Sonic Slicer, firing a small energy blade above him. When Charged, he instead fires five of them. Unlike in X2, these blades don't come back down.  
Down Air: Uses Rolling Shield, dropping a shield-like projectile onto an opponent's head. When Charged, X instead surrounds himself in a shield that will make him damage any opponent he lands on. This shield will last a short time to absorb incoming damage.

Side Smash: Uses Explosion, unleashing a powerful energy burst in front of himself that, unlike its use in X7, doesn't move away from him. If fully Charged, the attack does move a slight distance away from X.  
Up Smash: Uses Ray Claw, projecting a blade of energy above himself. When Charged, he instead fires a spread-out series of light bullets overhead.  
Down Smash: Uses Frost Shield, firing an ice shot at the ground to create an icy apparatus that attacks enemies before vanishing. If fully Charged, the shield is larger and sticks around for a moment, damaging anything that touches it.

Grab: Launches Strike Chain, a hook attached to a chain, to grab an opponent. This can also be used to grab ledges.  
Grab attack: Clenches the Strike Chain to damage the target.  
Forward throw: Throws the enemy ahead of himself with the Strike Chain.  
Backward throw: Flicks the Strike Chain to throw them behind himself.  
Up throw: Chucks the enemy upward with the Strike Chain.  
Down throw: Slams the enemy into the ground with the Strike Chain.

Neutral Special – Aiming Laser: A crosshair appears in front of X, which can be moved up or down. When an enemy is caught in your sights, press B again to fire a multi-hit laser at your target. If Charged, X just fires a continuous multi-hit laser for a while, which can be aimed up and down. Good for damage, not KOs.

Side Special – Speed Burner: Launches a spinning pair of fireballs straight ahead. If X is on the ground when it's used, small flames will be left on the ground. If Charged, the combined damage of both fireballs is used for a short-range fiery dash attack.

Up Special – Storm Tornado: Unlike the X series use of Storm Eagle's weapon, X instead fires a powerful tornado underneath himself to give himself some lift. The tornado does no damage, but can easily push unwary opponents away from it. If Charged, it uses the charged version properly, surrounding X in a tall, actually damaging tornado that slowly lifts him upward before vanishing.

Down Special – Yammar Option: X summons three dragonfly robots that orbit him. While surrounding him, X can't use his B attacks, but each press of B causes the dragonflies to fire energy shots ahead of him. The dragonflies can be destroyed with attacks (and they can absorb attacks meant for X), or they'll vanish after a while, but X can re-summon them as long as he has less then three. If Charged, the dragonflies will simply fire on their own, allowing X to use his other specials while they're active.

**Final Smash – Giga Crush:** X equips his Second Armor before channeling all the damage he's taken into a powerful attack that sweeps across the screen in the same pattern as a charged Ray Arrow from X6. The damage this attack inflicts depends on how much damage X currently has, using the same damage scaling as Lucario's Aura, thus dealing max damage when around 130% damage.

**Taunts**

Up Taunt: Does a badass pose while saying "I'll win this fight!"  
Side Taunt: Points his X Buster to both sides.  
Down Taunt: Seemingly fiddles with something on his X Buster before returning to the fight.

* * *

**Smash Schematics: Zero**

Game/Series: Mega Man (specifically _Mega Man X_ or _Mega Man Zero_)

**Series Symbol:** A gear.

**Character Weight (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit):** 27 (equals: Bowser Jr., Wario, Samus, etc.)

**Battle Intro:** Warps in as red energy, drawing his Z-Saber.

**Victory Theme:** A shortened version of the Stage Clear theme from Mega Man X Legacy Collection.

**Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Does his usual victory pose from his games, turning his back to the camera before looking back with a smile and thumbs-up, saying "Mission accomplished."  
Victory Pose 2: Swings his Z-Saber twice before sheathing it, saying "Piece of cake."  
Victory Pose 3: Dashes into frame, leaps up, and slams the Z-Saber into the ground.

**Palettes**

Palette 1: Default Mega Man X appearance

Palette 2: Default Mega Man Zero appearance

Palette 3: Mega Man X appearance, black armor and purple Z-Saber (Black Zero)

Palette 4: Mega Man Zero appearance, yellow armor and Z-Saber (Energy Form)

Palette 5: Mega Man X appearance, light blue armor and Z-Saber (X Form)

Palette 6: Mega Man Zero appearance, orange armor and Z-Saber (Active Form)

Palette 7: Mega Man X appearance, green armor (Defense Form)

Palette 8: Mega Man Zero appearance, pink armor (Erase Form)

**Moveset**

Standing attack: His iconic 3-stage slash combo with his Z-Saber.  
Side Tilt: Thrusts the Triple Rod in front of him. Similar to Bayonetta, this attack is its own 3-hit combo, and each hit increases the forward range. Each hit can be diagonally aimed up or down.  
Up Tilt: Slashes above himself with the Z-Saber.  
Down Tilt: Uses Ganzanha, quickly punching the ground and causing a small energy spark.  
Dash attack: Uses Shippuga, a large slash that can hit multiple times, Zero's Saber turning pink during the attack.

Neutral Air: Uses Kuuenzan, a rapid 360-degree spinning slash.  
Forward Air: Slashes downward in front of him.  
Back Air: Lashes the Chain Rod behind him.  
Up Air: Fires a small energy shot from his Buster above him.  
Down Air: Points the Triple Rod below him. If Zero hits something, he can pogo off them for more air time.

Side Smash: Pulls out the Recoil Rod and rapidly jabs the target before knocking them away with one last hit.  
Up Smash: Spins the Chain Rod over his head for multiple hits, much like when this weapon or the Triple Rod are charged. In the same vein as this, projectiles can be deflected while this attack is happening.  
Down Smash: Throws the Shield Boomerang around himself. As a bonus, while this attack is being charged, it will block damage and knockback (not much of it, though).

Grab: Simply grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Smacks the opponent with the hilt of the Z-Saber.  
Forward throw: Blasts the opponent away with a point-blank Buster shot.  
Backward throw: Holds the opponent behind him to kick them away.  
Up throw: Throws the opponent upward with a backflip.  
Down throw: Slams the opponent into the ground, then punches them as if using a Giga Attack.

Neutral Special – Zero Knuckle: Usable regardless of skin, Zero's hand glows before he reaches out to grab an opponent. If he does, Zero will begin absorbing power, steadily damaging his target. Rapidly press the B Button, and if you press it enough, Zero will blast the victim off his hand and channel the power into his Z-Saber, turning it white and boosting his attack power for a time, also giving his other special moves a different elemental effect. However, unlike other command grabs, the opponent can break out before Zero absorbs enough power, leaving him with nothing.

Side Special – Genmurei: As he would usually do as an Assist Trophy, Zero holds his Z-Saber up before launching a green energy blade across the field. Since he points the saber up before launching it, the saber can hit opponents before actually sending the blade out. The slash is the same shape as it would be as an Assist Trophy when in his X appearance, but takes the same triangle shape as the alternate Z-Saber in his Zero appearance. If boosted by Zero Knuckle, the Z-Saber turns blue during the move, the laser blade freezing its targets.

Up Special – Tenshouzan: An incredibly simple attack, Zero simply rises into the air while using an uppercut slash. If charged with Zero Knuckle, the Z-Saber becomes red and fiery during the move, going higher than normal.

Down Special – Rakusaiga: Zero leaps into the air before plunging straight down with his Z-Saber, crashing into the ground. If used in mid-air, the jump is skipped. If charged with Zero Knuckle, the Z-Saber becomes yellow and electrified during the move, sending out two ground-crawling sparks on impact.

**Final Smash – Double Attack:** Zero projects a transparent blue field around him. If anyone is hit by it, they are warped into a strange green area, where Zero waits. Axl warps in, saying "Let's work together!", and he peppers all the trapped fighters with bullets as Zero slashes them three times, Zero finishing them off with one last slash.

**Taunts**

Up Taunt: Stands still, letting his hair blow in the wind briefly.  
Side Taunt: Twirls his Z-Saber for a moment.  
Down Taunt: Briefly enters the Gokumonten defensive stage, saying "Come at me" before going back to normal.

**Stage – Central Highway:** A stage in the vein of Bridge of Eldin, this stage is a long stretch of land that prevents KOs from the bottom of the screen. However, the ground is unstable, so like in Mega Man X1, parts of the stage may crumble and fall away, being repaired by robots later. Occasionally, a Bee Blader will fly into the stage, attacking with its machine gun and dropping Ball De Voux robots, which are destroyable. After taking enough damage, the Bee Blader will malfunction before slamming into the ground, exploding and damaging everyone except the one who landed the killing blow.

* * *

**Vile: Yup, my first double-feature trailer. Honestly, I felt that if I was going to do both of these characters, I had to do them both in the same trailer. Can't have X without Zero, after all. If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me! I'm not sure who will be my next promotion, but I will say this: Two more of them will lead to an unexpected trailer. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
